The Legend of Dragoon: Generation-OVA Part I
by Anthony
Summary: Six months have passed since the defeat of Rose and The Abyss, and now the Dragoons are called back to battle against an evil they never knew existed. Come check out the first part to the sequel to The Legend of Dragoon: The Series. R&R!
1. Too Good To Be True: A New Mission

  
Here it is! The so-called sequel to the first! It starts off months   
  
after the last episode of The Series. For those who are anime fans, you could   
  
consider this part of the series to be the OVA Series. Kind of like a follow-up   
  
in a way. I'm only putting up this episode for now, as a preview I guess. When I   
  
have the entire thing done, I'll put the rest up. Okay? All right! On with the   
  
show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An early Monday morning, the dim morning sun shines down upon the Japanese   
  
capital of Tokyo. The many dark-haired heads, dressed in dark colored business   
  
suits, rush across the sidewalks, crosswalks, and streets. Citizens in their   
  
vehicles honk their horns. The traffic moves on slowly. Policemen direct the   
  
traffic as best they can. And, people in their shops and stores prepare to open   
  
up for the new day ahead. All of them, unaware of the disaster about to befall   
  
them.  
  
The steel, red and white Tokyo Tower stands its 333 meters length,   
  
watching over the city. But, not only did the tower watch over it. A dark   
  
hooded man stood upon the very peak of the tower, looking down over the city.   
  
He was tall and one could tell that he is very masculine and very defined.   
  
He wears a black, somewhat of a desert hood over his head. It covers his eyes   
  
and shows the rest of his face. He wore a gray metal headdress upon the hood.   
  
Upon his shoulders lied a large gray metal ornament that goes from shoulder to   
  
shoulder, across the top of his chest. Connected to it, a long black cloak   
  
drapes downward, swerving in the wind. Underneath it, he wore a black and   
  
ancient shirt with silver trimmings around it. He had a dark gray belt around   
  
his waist and long black pants. To finish it off, he wore dark black boots.  
  
The man went into his cloak and pulled out a special sword. The sword was   
  
very large. The handle was long. At the very beginning of the blade, the mouth   
  
of a dragon was created, leading to the blade. The blade was shaped like   
  
flames. The bottom of it was yellow and as it went up went from orange to red.  
  
It was a Dragon Buster, the only weapon forged able to completely   
  
annihilate the Legendary Dragoons. But, how did this man come to have it? It   
  
was only created centuries ago during the Dragon Campaign War, by the Wingly   
  
Empire. There was no way he could possibly obtain it in the future. The last   
  
person to have it in this time period was Rose, when she transformed herself   
  
with the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit. But, she was destroyed by the Divine   
  
Dragoon.  
  
"I have been in this time for six months now..." he spoke in a deep, dark   
  
and manipulative tone. He looked across the landscape of the city. "I have   
  
come to learn so much about what has happened in the past..." he said, "What   
  
would have happened to me...What has now changed because I am here. But, now I   
  
have been able to gain the knowledge and strength I need in order to avenge the   
  
death of my kind. Prepare yourselves Dragoons..." He lifted the Dragon Buster   
  
into the air. "Prepare to die...!" he yelled as he laughed maliciously and   
  
vindictively, "Ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
Cherry blossom petals begin to fly by as the main theme begins to play.   
  
(Yo Ga Akeru Mae Ni, from Fushigi Yuugi). The petals soon leave, revealing the   
  
title of our story...  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
"Generation"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cherry blossom petals return and fly through the title and lead to a   
  
special building, the Cherry Blossom Estates. They all fly over to a balcony   
  
and then fall underneath the full-grown cherry blossom tree that stood in the   
  
corner. Inside...  
  
"Sakura!!!" a young, dark-skinned girl yelled from outside the open door.   
  
She was dressed in a blue and black school uniform. She had her hair in twisted   
  
in a braid and then put into a bun. She was in a hurry. It was Julie! She   
  
looked a bit older, as she should.  
  
"Coming!!!" the other girl replied. She hurried out of the bathroom,   
  
dressed in the same uniform. She had chestnut brown hair. It was Sakura,   
  
looking older also. Her hair was a lot longer as it went even more below her   
  
shoulders. She didn't have it in her usual hairstyle, however. She wore it   
  
completely down.   
  
"Oh, wait!" she shouted as she ran back into the bathroom. She looked   
  
over next to the sink and found her golden brace, the one that had helped her so   
  
much. "There!" she smiled as she took it and wore it around her wrist.   
  
"Sakura!!!" Julie yelled at the top of her lungs again, "We're gonna be late!!"   
  
"I'm going!!" Sakura replied as she ran out. She was just about to head for the   
  
door when she saw a slice of toast on a plate that one of her other roommates   
  
had left. She licked her lips and headed towards it. But, Julie grabbed her by   
  
her arm and dragged her out running, "There is no time for that!!" "B-But...!"   
  
Sakura cried. They both grabbed their briefcases and ran out.  
  
They stood in front of the elevator as Julie repeatedly pressed the button   
  
to go down. "Come on, come on!" she repeated. "It's never gonna get here,"   
  
Sakura sighed. "Then, we'll head for the stairs!" Julie suggested determinedly.   
  
"Eh?!" Sakura gasped, "The stairs?!" Julie grabbed her by the hand and dragged   
  
her off one again. They both ran down the many of flights of stairs as rapidly   
  
as they could. But, soon enough, they made it to the main floor.  
  
They went through the lobby and over to the main entrance. The female   
  
receptionist laughed as she saw them come in, "You're going to be late." "WE   
  
KNOW!!!" Sakura and Julie replied, screaming. They rushed out the main doors.  
  
They ran through the sidewalk that led to their school as cars and buses   
  
passed by them. "Julie!!" Sakura wined, "I can't run anymore!" "Too bad!"   
  
Julie replied as they continued to run, "Maybe we wouldn't have been in this   
  
situation if you hadn't slept in!!!" A sweat drop fell on Sakura's head as she   
  
laughed, "Yeah, well, I wasn't the only one." "Uh...no time, no time! We're   
  
gonna be late!!" Julie yelled.  
  
A young dark-haired man looked at his expensive gold watch. The time   
  
showed 7:38 a.m. There were only a few minutes left until class started.   
  
"Where could they be?" the young man asked himself. It was Bryant. There were   
  
a heap of other students around him. One of them, was his friend. "I told you   
  
we shouldn't have let them sleep-in," he said. The black-haired Chinese guy was   
  
David. He had let his hair grow out a little longer. "But, Sakura looked so   
  
peaceful while she was sleeping," Bryant replied, "I couldn't wake her up just   
  
yet." David sighed, "Still...we shouldn't have let BOTH sleep-in. Julie sleeps-  
  
in like no one else I know." Bryant laughed, "You're right." "Oh, I think   
  
that's them," David pointed. Two girls were running through the crowd of   
  
students, old and new.  
  
Julie and Sakura hurried and hurried. "Good morning Sakura," another   
  
female student greeted. "Good morning!" Sakura smiled cheerfully, as she   
  
stopped to say hello. Julie ran back for her and dragged her back with her.   
  
Bryant was waving his hand over to them. "Oh, Bryant!" Sakura smiled as she ran   
  
into his arms. "Good morning," he smiled. "Good morning," Sakura replied as   
  
she kissed him. David and Julie watched disgustingly. "Now we have to put up   
  
with this even more so now that we're back in school," Julie sighed. "We'll   
  
just have to keep to our studies to distract us," David stated. "I wouldn't go   
  
that far," Julie said.   
  
"Hello everyone!!" a young girl shouted from afar. The group turned to   
  
her. The girl was also dressed in uniform. It was Yui. She had let her dark-  
  
colored hair grow out to just above her waist. She looked very pretty. "Y-  
  
Yui?!" Sakura gasped happily as she ran over to her, "What are you doing here?"   
  
Yui smiled, "I passed the entrance exam. Now, I'm gonna be able to graduate with   
  
all of you!" "Really?!" Sakura asked her excitedly. Yui nodded. Sakura leaped   
  
into the air happily, "All right!!" The others gathered with them. Yui went   
  
over to David. "It was a surprise," David told them. "This is gonna be a great   
  
year!" Julie shouted cheerfully. "Our final one," Bryant smiled. Everyone   
  
nodded, as the bell rang. "Come on everyone. Opening ceremony," David said as   
  
they all headed off into the Rikkyo International University together, along   
  
with the other students in the school.  
  
As they entered, a professor dressed in a business suit came in. The   
  
group looked over to him. It was Professor Drake, who was now shaved and clean-  
  
cut. Everyone smiled at each other. Everyone was together again.  
  
  
  
Too Good To Be True  
  
A New Mission  
  
  
  
Sakura was in her desk, during class. Professor Drake was teaching in the   
  
front of the classroom. He was teaching History and Archaeology, of course.   
  
Bryant was sitting behind her, Julie next to her, David behind Julie, and Yui   
  
behind Bryant. They wanted to stay as close as possible.   
  
Sakura was leaning on her left hand as she watched Professor Drake teach.   
  
It almost seemed like she was daydreaming. She was actually deep in thought.   
  
There was just something on her mind...  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm sure you all remember me, right?" she asked, now   
  
narrating, "Of course you do. It's been six months since that day...you know,   
  
the day we all saved the world from Rose and the Abyss. It's been a wonderful   
  
six months. We've all been so happy. We did so many things and made so many   
  
memories. Ones we'll never forget. But...somehow, something worries me. I know,   
  
I know. It's strange, but stranger things have happened. You see, the reason I   
  
slept-in this morning was because I was having this dream and...Oh, never mind!   
  
I'm just thinking too much!"  
  
Sakura looked back to her friends who were all listening to what Professor   
  
Drake had to say, unlike her.   
  
"Now, onto a better note. A lot of things have changed. You see, since   
  
P.D.'s my legal guardian and The Dragony was destroyed, he has no place to say.   
  
So, the school expanded our room and added his room in. And now...we're all   
  
together like one big family, because that is what we are. A happy family. And   
  
now, Yui's gonna be apart of that family along with me, Bryant, Julie, P.D., and   
  
David. Things couldn't get better than this. But...I just get this feeling that   
  
it could get a whole lot worse. I hope I'm just being paranoid. "  
  
School had ended for the day. It was a great first day back, unlike last   
  
year if you all remember. The students came out of their classrooms, went to   
  
their lockers, and got ready to either go out or go back home.   
  
Sakura and her friends came outside laughing and giggling. "Hey, isn't   
  
the professor coming too?" Julie asked. "He has to stay back for a teacher's   
  
meeting," David answered, "We'll see him later." Sakura's stomach then growled.   
  
Sakura's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Somebody's hungry," Yui   
  
smiled. "Didn't you eat lunch?" Bryant asked. Sakura nodded, "I did, I did!   
  
But...breakfast..." "How about you go to the snack bar and grab something to   
  
eat?" Julie suggested. "O-Okay," Sakura agreed. "I'll go with you," Bryant   
  
told her. Sakura smiled. "We'll wait for you out front, okay?" Yui told them.   
  
Sakura and Bryant walked through the walkway together. Sakura yawned, "I really   
  
wish I could've gotten more sleep this morning..." "What?" Bryant asked, "You   
  
slept-in more than I did." "But, I was..." Sakura began to say, "I had a   
  
dream." "A dream?" Bryant asked. Sakura nodded, "Uh huh...it was kind of   
  
strange." "Really? What about?" Bryant asked her. "Well..." Sakura began as   
  
she recalled the dream.  
  
"I'm in this pitch-black room when in front of me two lights appear. One's   
  
kind of gold and the other is purple or violet. Then, they faded away," Sakura   
  
explained, describing her dream, "After that, where the lights were, a hooded   
  
man appeared. And his aura...was so familiar somehow."  
  
"A hooded man?" Bryant asked, "I think you were just dreading coming back   
  
to school, that's all." "You're probably right." Sakura agreed. They continued   
  
onward. They arrived near the bathroom. "Hey, I'm gonna go relieve some   
  
stress. Wait for me at the snack bar," Bryant told her. "Okay," she replied.   
  
Bryant hurried inside the restroom as Sakura walked off.  
  
As Sakura was arriving to where the food court was, a strange feeling came   
  
to her. She gasped, her eyes widening, as she looked around. "This aura..."   
  
she said, "It's the same as in my dream..." She looked around again, but then   
  
decided to ignore. She continued over to the snack bar. A middle-aged man   
  
greeted her, "Hello there. What would you like?" "One nikuman, please," Sakura   
  
replied. A nikuman is a meat bun. "All right," he said as he brought her the   
  
flour dumpling, "One nikuman." "Thank you," Sakura smiled as she took it. "500   
  
yen please," the man said. Sakura handed him the money. Sakura quickly took a   
  
bite of her food, "Mmm...so good."  
  
A female student and a group of other students walked up to her from   
  
behind. "Are you Ms. Hikarino?" the girl asked. Sakura turned around with the   
  
nikuman still in her mouth. Sakura took another bite and then swallowed.   
  
"That's me," Sakura replied, "But, please, call me Sakura." The girl and the   
  
rest of the students had the strangest look in their eyes. Sakura quickly   
  
noticed. "I'd better...go now," Sakura said slowly as she slowly walked away.   
  
Two of the guys grabbed her by her arms and covered her mouth. Sakura tried to   
  
scream, but couldn't. "H-Hey! Let her go!" the man at the snack bar yelled.   
  
Another one of the guys went up to him and knocked him out. He lied unconscious   
  
on the floor. Sakura kept trying to call for Bryant, but her yells were too   
  
muddled and soft. "Take her to the top of the North Building," the girl ordered   
  
as they all walked away.  
  
The somewhat possessed students took their captive over to the North   
  
Building. They dragged her up the stairs and onto the roof. Sakura managed to   
  
get her mouth free, "Let me...go!" The young female student stepped forward,   
  
"We have brought her to you, just as you asked." Sakura was feeling that   
  
strange aura again, "This aura...it's so familiar, yet..." Floating in front   
  
and above them all, the hooded man appeared. Sakura gasped when she saw him.   
  
It was the same hooded man from her dream. Her dream seems to have been   
  
prophetic.   
  
"Well done," he replied. "Who...Who are you?!" Sakura yelled, "And what   
  
have you done to them?!" "You need not worry about me," the hooded man said,   
  
"Now them, don't worry. They're just possessed by my dark magic. I will not hurt   
  
them...yet." "He does have magic..." Sakura thought to herself, "I feel it   
  
swirling all around me. It's strong...ancient." "I cannot believe you do not   
  
know who, or shall I say, 'what' I am," the hooded man told her, "My aura...my   
  
power...Isn't it familiar to you? Think carefully."   
  
Sakura closed her eyes and began to concentrate on what this man was. She   
  
knew it, but just couldn't remember. But, soon enough, the scenes of where she   
  
first felt this aura returned to her mind. They flowed through her mind like a   
  
slideshow. Six months ago, inside that dimension where The Abyss was going to   
  
rise. Rose's image, of when she was possessed by the Wingly spirit, appeared in   
  
her mind. That was it!  
  
"N-No way..." Sakura gasped, "You can't be..." The hooded man grinned,   
  
"That's right. I am...a Wingly."  
  
Bryant came out of the bathroom and then headed towards the snack bar. He   
  
arrived and saw no one around. He did find, however, a half-eaten nikuman on   
  
the floor. He bent down to look at it, "Sakura said she was going to buy one of   
  
these. But, why would she...?" "Bryant!" Julie called as she and the other two   
  
followed. "Hey guys," Bryant replied. "What's going on? You two have been   
  
taking forever," David complained. "Huh? Where's Sakura?" Yui asked. "I-I   
  
don't know," Bryant replied. "What do you mean you don't know?" Julie asked   
  
him. "U-Ugh..." could be heard from behind the counter of the snack bar. They   
  
hurried over to it to see what that sound was. It was the man who worked there.   
  
"Oh my god!" Yui gasped as she bent down to see if he was all right, "Are you   
  
all right?" "Y-Yeah," the man replied as he rubbed his head. "Do you know what   
  
happened to the girl who bought a nikuman from you a while ago?" Bryant asked.   
  
"Yeah!" the man answered, "Some...weird-looking students grabbed her and took   
  
her away. And then, they knocked me out." "Do you know where they could have   
  
taken her?" David asked. "Before I passed out, I heard one of them saying to   
  
another to take her to the North Building," the man explained. "Sakura's in   
  
trouble," Julie said worriedly. "Yui, stay here with him," David told her. Yui   
  
nodded, "I will." "Let's go," Bryant said as they ran off.  
  
As they ran off, Julie noticed Bryant's pocket. "Bryant, look!" she   
  
pointed. They all stopped. Bryant's pocket was glowing red. He reached inside   
  
and pulled out the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. Julie's and David's pockets were   
  
also glowing. They pulled out the Sea Wave and Jade Dragoon Spirits. "They're   
  
glowing," Bryant stated. "They're trying to tell us something," David said,   
  
"Possibly...evil?" "Oh no. Sakura!!!" Bryant yelled as he ran off. "Bryant,   
  
wait!!" Julie cried as she and David ran after him.  
  
"You're...a Wingly?" Sakura asked, "But, how is that possible?! The   
  
Winglies were destroyed centuries and centuries ago! There's no way they could   
  
have survived! And even if one did, they wouldn't last all of those centuries!   
  
They would have died of old age!" "You are correct," the hooded man replied.   
  
"Then, how?" Sakura asked. "I have no need to tell you, as of now," he said, "I   
  
will tell you soon enough. The time isn't now, Divine Dragoon." "W-What did you   
  
say?!" Sakura asked. "You are the Divine Dragoon, are you not?" he asked. "H-  
  
How did you...?" Sakura began. "Must we get into such trivial things. Because,   
  
right now, you are going to kill yourself." Sakura gasped, "What? You're   
  
crazy!" "No, I'm not," he replied, acting oblivious, "You are going to jump off   
  
the building. I wonder what the newspapers shall read... 'Young Girl Takes Life,   
  
could it have been because of post final year stress...? Or, because of the   
  
constant teasing of other students?" "You psychotic...!" Sakura yelled. "Me?   
  
Psychotic? I'm not the one jumping off of this roof," the hooded man smirked,   
  
"Throw her off." The two guys that held her began to push her towards the edge.   
  
"No..!" Sakura struggled, "Stop...it!!"   
  
Her three friends, led by Bryant, busted through the door. "Sakura!!"   
  
Bryant shouted. The possessed students, including the ones that held Sakura,   
  
looked back to see who it was. Sakura took the opportunity to free herself.   
  
She elbowed one of them in the stomach, turned around and high-kicked the other.   
  
Bryant began running towards Sakura, "Sakura!" "Hmph, it seems the cavalry has   
  
arrived," the hooded man sighed. With the wave of his hand, Bryant was thrown   
  
off the edge of the roof. "Bryant!!" his friends cried. Sakura ran after him.   
  
She leaped off the edge and held him as they both began to fall vertically. She   
  
held Bryant close as her golden brace began to shine.  
  
"Oh well..." the hooded man said, "Seize these two. They're next." The   
  
possessed students began to approach both Julie and David.  
  
Then suddenly, near the edge of the roof, a white light appeared.   
  
Everyone turned towards it to see what it was. The hooded man blocked the   
  
blinding light from his eyes, still being able to see it through the gaps,   
  
"This...light..." Sakura, her glimmering angel wings behind her, floated up and   
  
above the roof. She first set Bryant down. Her eyes were now silver.   
  
"Sakura!" David shouted happily. "Bryant!" Julie added. Sakura put both of her   
  
hands on her lips and then blew a special kiss to the possessed students. Out   
  
of the palms of her hands, sparkling white lights floated to them. When they   
  
touched each student, the students' eyes returned to normal as they fell   
  
unconscious.   
  
Professor Drake had just finished his meeting and was b\passing by the   
  
front of the North Building. He looked up and saw the white light. He knew   
  
whose light it was. "Sakura!" he gasped as he ran towards the building.  
  
Sakura turned to the hooded man. She raised her arms into the air as a   
  
ball of white light appeared above her. She brought the ball of light and held   
  
it in front of her. Soon enough, rays of white light spiraled inward and onto   
  
the ball causing it to grow. "Hah!!" Sakura cried as she fired the magic   
  
attack. The ball of light changed into a large beam of light that fired at the   
  
dark hooded man. The hooded man teleported away just before the blast could hit   
  
him. He reappeared a few feet away.  
  
He looked downward and saw Sakura's friends ready to fight with him and   
  
then looked at the angel Sakura. "Our time to battle is not now," he said to   
  
them, "It shall be soon. I tried to do this the easy way, but you all made it   
  
difficult. I will hurt you all in the worst way you can imagine. Until then..."   
  
The hooded man faded away into the darkness of the shadows.  
  
Sakura floated downward and to her friends. She closed her eyes as the   
  
wings disappeared and her eyes returned to its normal color. Bryant rushed to   
  
hug her, "I'm so glad we made it in time." Sakura smiled, "Me too." "Are you   
  
all right, Sakura?" Julie asked. "I'm fine," she replied, "Nothing I couldn't   
  
handle myself." "Who was that guy?" David asked. "Someone I never expected to   
  
meet..." Sakura mumbled. "What's that?" David asked her. "Oh, nothing," she   
  
replied, "Let's just go home."   
  
"Everyone!" Drake shouted as he ran over to them gasping for air, "I saw   
  
the light...and then knew you all were in danger!" "Don't worry, P.D. It's all   
  
okay now," Sakura reassured him. "Oh thank goodness," he sighed in relief,   
  
"What happened here?" "We'll explain it when we get back home," Bryant said.   
  
"Or, at least Sakura will. Right?" Julie asked. Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I will."   
  
"All right then," Drake agreed, "Let's hurry, before they all wake up." "Yeah,"   
  
David said. Everyone began to leave.   
  
Sakura stayed for a moment and began to look into the sky. She was sad,   
  
disappointed. She was hoping her happiness would last forever. But, maybe   
  
sometimes, nothing is forever. And now, something new was approaching. she   
  
didn't let her friends in on it though. She knew what they were up against.   
  
She just didn't know how to handle it.  
  
"Sakura, are you coming?" Bryant asked. "Huh...? Oh, right. Yeah, let's   
  
go," Sakura replied as she returned. She walked off with Bryant to the door.  
  
The hooded man appeared on the rooftop of one of the nearby school   
  
buildings. He smirked, "Wait until you see what I have in store for   
  
you...Divine Dragoon. Ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  



	2. The Truth Unmasked: Old Friends Return

Here's Episode 2!! I know it's taken a long time, it's just that I'm   
  
working on my own original anime series, called "Summoner". So, please be   
  
patient.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon   
  
"Generation"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David walked through the door into Room 457 at the Cherry Blossom Estate.   
  
"I'm back," he said as he walked over towards the living room.   
  
  
All of his friends were gathered together in the living room. Sakura and   
  
Bryant sat on the love seat. Julie sat on the couch next to it and Drake sat in   
  
the single sofa chair. David went over to sit next to Julie.   
  
  
"Did Yui get home safely?" Bryant asked him. David nodded, "Yeah, she's   
  
fine." "Did she ask you anything about what happened?" Julie asked. "Yeah, but   
  
don't worry. I handled it," he replied. "Now that we're all here, we can   
  
discuss what happened earlier today," Drake pointed out, "Sakura? This was all   
  
revolved around you." Sakura looked down and nodded, "Yes..." "What exactly   
  
happened?" Julie asked worriedly. "I went to go buy the nikuman like I said I   
  
was," Sakura explained, "And then..."   
  
  
"Are you Ms. Hikarino?" the girl asked. Sakura was remembering what had   
  
happened. Sakura turned around with the nikuman still in her mouth. Sakura   
  
took another bite and then swallowed. "That's me," Sakura replied, "But,   
  
please, call me Sakura." The girl and the rest of the students had the   
  
strangest look in their eyes. Sakura quickly noticed. "I'd better...go now,"   
  
Sakura said slowly as she slowly walked away. Two of the guys grabbed her by   
  
her arms and covered her mouth.   
  
  
"And they just took you?" David asked surprisingly. "Yeah. I knew   
  
something was wrong with them though," Sakura said, "It was in their eyes."   
  
"Then, they took you to the top of the North Building, right?" Bryant asked her,   
  
urging her to continue. "Uh huh. That's when 'he' appeared," Sakura replied.   
  
"He? You mean that weird hooded guy," Julie said. Sakura nodded, "He had very   
  
strong magic and strength within him. I could feel it. His aura felt really   
  
familiar and I couldn't make out what it was...at first." "What do you mean?"   
  
Drake asked her. "He didn't tell me his name, but he told me what he was..."   
  
Sakura explained, "Not only that, he knew who I was. The Divine Dragoon." "What   
  
is he?" David asked. Sakura paused for a moment. She didn't know how to tell   
  
them this, but to just say it. "Sakura?" Bryant asked. "He's...a Wingly," she   
  
answered. Her friends gasped in shock.   
  
  
  
The Truth Unmasked   
  
Old Friend Return   
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura with their mouths dropped. "What did you say?"   
  
Julie asked, still in shock. "Yes. He's a Wingly," Sakura repeated, "I knew it   
  
from the start. I just couldn't remember. But, that was the aura I felt. The   
  
same aura I felt when Rose used the power of the Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit   
  
and was possessed by the demon spirit of the Wingly. He is a Wingly."   
  
"But...how can that be?" Drake asked, "It's impossible. Even if one of them had   
  
survived the Dragon Campaign War, they couldn't have lived this long." "That's   
  
what I said," Sakura said, "I don't know how, but he is what he says." "And you   
  
said he knows that you're the Divine Dragoon," David said, "Right?" "Yeah. I   
  
don't know how, but he did," Sakura told him. "That's even more confusing. How   
  
would he know?" Bryant asked. "I don't know," Sakura sighed, "I just don't   
  
know!" Bryant put his arm around her, "Don't worry. We'll get through this."   
  
"It's not only that..." Sakura replied. "What do you mean?" Drake asked.   
  
"There's more," she stated, "I had a dream this morning. More like a premonition   
  
now, but..." "That's right!" Bryant exclaimed, "The dream you told me   
  
about...that man..." "Hold on, hold on," Julie said, "You lost me." "Well..."   
  
Sakura began to explain.   
  
  
"I'm in this pitch-black room when in front of me two lights appear. One's   
  
kind of gold and the other is purple or violet. Then, they faded away," Sakura   
  
explained, describing her dream, "After that, where the lights were, a hooded   
  
man appeared.   
  
"Hooded man?" David asked, "Like the one we saw?!" Sakura nodded   
  
disappointingly, "Not only that...the aura was the same." "Then this spells   
  
trouble," Drake said, "He was trying to dispose of you, correct?" "Yes, he   
  
was," Sakura answered, "He was gonna have those students throw me off...Thanks   
  
to you guys it didn't happen..." "But, he wasn't after all of us," Julie   
  
pointed out, "Only Sakura." "The Divine Dragoon," Drake realized, "He wants to   
  
dispose of her so she can't transform herself and defeat him." "Gotta give him   
  
props. He's not stupid," David added, "The man knows what he's doing." "I wish   
  
I had the copy of the records of the Dragon Campaign War...It might have   
  
helped," Drake said, "But, it's under the sea now along with The Dragony."   
  
  
"We're going to back to war, aren't we?" Bryant asked sadly.   
  
"Unfortunately..." Julie sighed. "It's over..." Sakura said, "We had all of   
  
this happy and peaceful time...And now...it's getting snatched away from us."   
  
"We'll get it back," David reassured her, "Don't worry. We may have to fight   
  
again, but I know we can do it. I know you can do it. I believe in you." "Me   
  
too," Julie added. "You already know I do," Bryant told her. "Me as well,"   
  
Drake smiled. Sakura smiled at them all, "Thanks." Drake stood up from his   
  
seat, "Well, there's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to wait until he   
  
shows himself. Until then..." "We should get some sleep," David finished.   
  
"You're right," Julie agreed. Everyone stood up from the living room. They all   
  
began to walk towards their room. Sakura stopped and looked out through the   
  
window nearby. The night sky shimmered in stars. The final words of the hooded   
  
man echoed in her mind:   
  
  
"Our time to battle is not now," he said to them, "It shall be soon. I   
  
tried to do this the easy way, but you all made it difficult. I will hurt you   
  
all in the worst way you can imagine. Until then..."   
  
  
"The worst way...?" Sakura asked herself. "Sakura," Bryant called her.   
  
She turned to him, "Yeah?" "Come on. Let's get to bed," Bryant said. Sakura   
  
smiled as she walked over to him. They both entered the room as they turned off   
  
the lights.   
  
  
The hooded man appeared on the edge of a nearby building, looking down   
  
over their room. He smirked, "She is worried. How splendid...Tomorrow, you   
  
shall find out everything." The shadows of two warriors bowed down behind him.   
  
One was male and the other was female. Their appearance could not be seen. The   
  
hooded man looked over his shoulder at them, "Misu..." Both the female and male   
  
warriors stood up. The woman had long wavy hair, that was the only noticeable   
  
feature. The outline of the man's short and somewhat straight hair was the only   
  
thing one could notice from the shadows. "Yes?" the woman asked in a sweet, yet   
  
seductive tone. "You and Ren shall begin tomorrow. Warm them up for me," he   
  
smiled. The woman called Misu bowed as well as the man called Ren, "Yes, we   
  
will..."   
  
  
Late that night, Professor Drake was in the kitchen talking on the phone   
  
with someone. He kept the lights off, so he wouldn't waken the others.   
  
  
"Yes, I need you here as soon as possible," he said. "Won't you tell me   
  
what's going on?" a male and familiar voice replied on the phone. "I want to,   
  
but it's best I tell you when you get here," Drake told him. "This sounds   
  
serious," the young man said. "It could turn out to be," Drake said, "That's   
  
why all of you need to be here and together. We don't know what will happen   
  
next." "A-All right," he agreed, "I'll call her right away and we'll be there   
  
as soon as we can." "I've already arranged flights for you both. You should   
  
receive the boarding passes before you depart," Drake explained, "You'll arrive   
  
by tomorrow afternoon." "Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon," the   
  
young man agreed as he hung up. Drake put the phone down when one of the lamps   
  
was turned on.   
  
  
David walked over to Drake. "Oh, David...You scared me," Drake said.   
  
"Sorry," he replied, "Who were you talking to?" "Oh...nobody," Drake answered,   
  
"Let's call it...a surprise." David smirked, "Okay." "What are you doing up   
  
this late?" Drake asked. "I was about to ask you the same question," David   
  
replied. "I...couldn't sleep," Drake answered. "Me neither," David said, "Just   
  
a lot on my mind." "I understand," Drake said, "I am sorry. I don't know, I   
  
just feel like I should say that. You all are so happy, and now..." David's   
  
face saddened. He tried to keep a calm face, but it was noticeable. "Yeah..."   
  
he sighed, "We thought all of this was behind us, but then it comes up from   
  
behind you and..." "I know," Drake said, "It's even more frustrating because we   
  
don't even know what this man wants." "Besides killing Sakura...Who knows,"   
  
David added, "Oh, but, poor Sakura...I know she's taking this harder than   
  
anyone. If happiness was snatched away from anyone, it'd be her. And again, the   
  
pressure of the world may rest on her shoulders." "I feel sometimes there's   
  
nothing I can do for her," Drake said. "Support...That's what she needs right   
  
now. If she knows we believe in her, she can do it," David told him, "It's   
  
really all we can do for her at this point. But still...a Wingly?" "Yes, it is   
  
quite confusing," Drake stated, "I mean...it's not possible, is it?" "I guess   
  
we'll find out soon enough," David said.   
  
  
Sakura walked through the outside halls at school, on her way to lunch.   
  
She held her bag in front of her and looked down sadly and worriedly. She   
  
continued to remember what the hooded man told her before he left the battle   
  
scene.   
  
  
"Our time to battle is not now," he said to them, "It shall be soon. I   
  
tried to do this the easy way, but you all made it difficult. I will hurt you   
  
all in the worst way you can imagine. Until then..."   
  
  
"What is he planning?" Sakura asked herself. "Sakura!!" Julie shouted   
  
from behind. Sakura stopped and turned around to see her. Julie ran over to   
  
her. "Julie, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sakura asked. "Well, yeah.   
  
But, our instructor gave us today off. Tomorrow, though, we get into the real   
  
stuff...eesh, "Julie explained. "Sounds scary," Sakura smiled. "What's wrong?"   
  
Julie asked. "W-What?" Sakura replied. "Is something wrong? You seem so...I   
  
don't know," Julie told her. "No, nothing," Sakura smiled at her, "There's   
  
nothing wrong." "Are you sure?" Julie asked, "You seem worried. Is it   
  
about...that guy?" "Well..." Sakura began, "It's just...what he said yesterday   
  
before he left. He said: 'I will hurt you all in the worst way you can imagine'.   
  
What does he mean?" "Don't worry," Julie reassured her, "It's just bad guy   
  
talk. They've always gotta say something eerie or ominous before they leave.   
  
It's a bad guy rule." Sakura giggled, "I guess you're right." "You have lunch   
  
now, right?" Julie asked. Sakura nodded, "Yeah." "I'll walk you," Julie said.   
  
They both headed off towards the cafeteria.   
  
  
It was late that same afternoon. Most of the students had already left   
  
from their second day back at school. The sun was setting and the sky was   
  
filled with beautiful shades of orange. Most of the professors and instructors   
  
who worked at the school were packing up their belongings and heading home for   
  
the day. One instructor however stayed behind in his classroom, surrounded in   
  
books of ancient knowledge.   
  
  
Professor Drake had around ten books surrounding his desk. Many of them   
  
had been opened and read through. He held his forehead, his fingers running   
  
through his hair, in frustration. "I can't find anything!" he yelled as he   
  
threw the book he was reading aside, "There is nothing on this man anywhere! If   
  
only I had my copy of the Dragon Campaign War records...But, I just know I have   
  
to do something, before someone I care about gets hurt."   
  
  
"Rough day today?" Julie asked. The entire group walked into the   
  
classroom. Drake tried to regain his composure, "Oh...uh...kind of. What are   
  
you all doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" "Well, we were. But then we   
  
decided to come back and get you," Sakura smiled, "It's only the second day and   
  
already you're putting in overtime." "What are you reading anyway?" David   
  
asked. "Oh!" Drake replied as he began to close all of the books on his desk,   
  
"Just new topics for class in the upcoming semester." "Come on professor. It's   
  
late, you must be tired," Bryant said to him, "We're about to start making   
  
dinner." "P.D., all work and no rest makes you a...well, I'm not actually sure   
  
what that makes you, but it sounded appropriate. Right?" Sakura joked. Drake   
  
laughed, "All right, all right. You win. Let's go home." "All right!!" Julie   
  
jumped in excitement. Everyone giggled and laughed. "Let me just get my things   
  
and..." Drake began to say. "Wait...!" Sakura cried. Everyone froze. "What is   
  
it Sakura?" David asked worriedly. "Somebody's...here..." she told them as she   
  
focused. "Is it that man?" Bryant asked. "N-No...strong magic though..." she   
  
answered as she warned them, "Everyone, get down!!!" An enormous blast of   
  
flames burst through the classroom wall as everyone dived to the ground and to   
  
safety.   
  
  
Nobody was injured or hurt, luckily. However, the side wall was   
  
completely destroyed. The desks had been completely demolished with the wall.   
  
Everyone slowly got up to their feet to face the people who did this. The ones   
  
called Misu and Ren floated before the opening in the wall.   
  
Misu, the female warrior, had long and wavy lavender hair. She had a red   
  
headband on her forehead. Her eyes were a dark and piercing violet. She was   
  
dressed kind of a like a typical ninja. She, however, adapted the costume to   
  
her liking. She wore a black top that was cut to show her well-toned stomach.   
  
The shirt was long sleeved, but tight on her arms and chest showing her   
  
physique. She had a somewhat red karate belt wrapped around her waist. She   
  
wore high and revealing black skirt beneath the belt. She had knee-high boots   
  
that had belts wrapped around them. In the belts, were weapons such as knives,   
  
shuriken, and other such things.   
  
  
Ren was her twin brother. He also had lavender colored hair and dark   
  
violet eyes. His hair was shorter, however, reaching just above his ears. Just   
  
like his sister, he had a red headband on his forehead. His black top was short   
  
sleeved, displaying his muscular arms. He had long dark gloves going up to his   
  
elbows. He had long, loose, black pants and short black boots. His belt was   
  
filled with weapons, tricks, and other useful items.   
  
  
They both floated back to back with their arms crossed, facing their   
  
enemies. Their faces were planted with evil smirks. "Who...who are you?!"   
  
Bryant asked. "I am Elemental Sorceress Misu," Misu answered. "And I am the   
  
Illusionist Ren," Ren replied. "You...you work for 'him', don't you?!" Sakura   
  
yelled. "If you mean who I think you mean, yes." Misu told her. "We were sent   
  
here to handle you all," Ren explained. "It's not happening!" David yelled   
  
back. "How about I show you my power?" Misu suggested. She raised one arm into   
  
the sky and stared at her opponents. Her eyes changed from the dark violet to a   
  
dark blue. "Water!!" she yelled. From out of nowhere, a large and thick stream   
  
of water shot out towards everyone. Sakura stepped forward. With her arms at   
  
her sides, she simply stood in front of the attack. The attack reached her, but   
  
did nothing. She used her power to create a barrier around her and her friends.   
  
  
"Ah, so you're the one they call the Divine Dragoon..." Misu smirked.   
  
"How about I show you my skills..." Ren said. He reached into his belt and then   
  
swiftly threw something that looked like white string into the air. The white   
  
string struck over to Sakura and her friends, entangling itself around every   
  
creak and space around each and every one of their bodies. "I wouldn't move if   
  
I were you," Ren explained, "My Web of Deceit, as I like to call it, isn't like   
  
any other string. If you even move the slightest bit, the string will begin to   
  
slice into your flesh."   
  
  
Everyone gasped as they looked around them. The white threads were so   
  
close to touching their bodies. They couldn't move a single muscle if they   
  
wanted to live. Misu and Ren smiled at each other. They knew their master   
  
would be proud of them.   
  
  
Then, at that moment, a large ball made of violet lightning magic came   
  
hurling out of the sky. It struck through the many white threads surrounding   
  
Sakura and her friends. The threads disintegrated as the attack hit them.   
  
Everyone looked around, noticing the threads were gone. "They've disappeared!"   
  
David shouted happily.   
  
  
Soon after, large meteor-like boulders came crashing down from the sky   
  
above Misu and Ren. "Aaagh!!!" they screamed. Both Misu and Ren teleported   
  
away from the oncoming magic attack.   
  
  
"Those attacks are...!!" Sakura gasped, hoping it would be who she thought   
  
it was. Both Rouge, the Violet-Thunder Dragoon, and James, the Golden-Eye   
  
Dragoon, floated down from above and landed in front of their friends. "I can't   
  
believe it!!" Julie shouted cheerfully. Everyone's face had an ecstatic smile.   
  
"James!" Bryant yelled. "Rouge!" David added. "It's good to see you all   
  
again," Rouge smiled back. "We're just glad we got here in time," James said.   
  
  
Misu and Ren reappeared behind Rouge and James. They turned around to see   
  
them. "We won't forgive you for trying to hurt our friends," James told them   
  
sternly. "So, you two are also Dragoons..." Misu smirked. The rest of the   
  
group stepped forward. Misu and Ren were outnumbered. "I'd suggest you two   
  
leave," Drake said. "It doesn't matter to us either way," Ren stated, "We were   
  
ordered only to warm you guys up. The real battle will be soon. I'd be   
  
prepared for it." They faded away into the shadows.   
  
  
Rouge sighed, "I'm glad that's over." Rouge and James' armor began to   
  
radiate colored light as their armor disappeared. They returned to their normal   
  
forms. "Rouge!! James!!" Sakura cried as she ran over to them. She leaped   
  
towards them, hugging them both. "I'm so happy to see you!!" she shouted.   
  
James smiled, "We're happy to see you too. All of you..." The group of friends   
  
gathered around. "What are you two doing here?" Julie asked. "The professor   
  
called me, warning me of the coming danger," James replied. "So this was your   
  
surprise, huh?" David smirked at Drake. "I wanted them to be here. Especially   
  
if the situation comes to the climax in which we need the Divine Dragoon," Drake   
  
explained. "Oh..." Sakura sighed sadly. She looked down discouragingly. Rouge   
  
walked over to her and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder in comfort, "Don't   
  
worry. We're all together now. Everything will be all right." Sakura looked up   
  
to her and smiled back, "Yeah, you're right." "What now?" Bryant asked. "I   
  
think we should head back home, for now," David suggested, "There's not much we   
  
can do now." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
  
They all began to walk off and out of the school. Sakura stopped when she   
  
the felt the presence of someone watching her. She turned around and looked   
  
towards the sky. She didn't see anyone. "Sakura? Are you coming?" James asked   
  
her. "Uh...yeah!" Sakura replied as she ran over to them.   
  
  
The hooded man appeared in the sky, where Sakura had looked. "Now that   
  
they're all here..." he said in his sadistic tone, "...my plan can finally come   
  
into bloom..."   
  
  
Everyone was back inside Room 457 at the Cherry Blossom Estates. The   
  
starlit sky shined above them. The lights within the room were on and shining   
  
through the windows. They had just finished their dinner. Julie and James had   
  
made their way to the couch and were talking amongst each other. Bryant sat on   
  
the single chair while David sat on the love seat with Professor Drake next to   
  
him. They were all smiles and laughs as they joked with one another.   
  
  
Sakura was at the sink, the water running through the faucet as soap suds   
  
formed. She was washing everyone's dishes by herself. Two arms reached into   
  
the soapy sink. Sakura stopped surprisingly and looked to her side. Rouge   
  
smiled friendly. "You shouldn't be doing this alone you know," she told her.   
  
"I-It's all right..." Sakura smiled back. Her smile wasn't genuine, however.   
  
Rouge could instantly see through the smile. She knew something was bothering   
  
Sakura. "Besides, it gives me some time to think," Sakura added. "But, Sakura,   
  
you shouldn't have to be thinking about anything like 'that' right now," Rouge   
  
said to her, "Enjoy the time you have with your friends, with us." "I know..."   
  
Sakura sighed, "There's just so much going on." Rouge took another dirty plate   
  
and began to scrub with a sponge, "I understand..." Sakura looked at Rouge from   
  
the corner of her eye and saw how she was saddening. Sakura realized it was   
  
kind of her fault so she decided to talk about something a little more cheerful.   
  
  
"So, Rouge..." she began. "Yeah?" Rouge replied. "Have you and   
  
James...you know...still been keeping in touch?" Sakura asked. She wasn't sure   
  
if it was any of her business to ask that. Rouge blushed innocently, "Uh huh."   
  
"Really?" Sakura asked cheerfully. She was happy to hear it. "We saw each   
  
other a few times through these past few months. I went over there, he came to   
  
see me and so on," Rouge explained. "I'm so glad," Sakura smiled. "You and   
  
Bryant seem closer than ever," Rouge said. "Uhm," Sakura nodded as she smiled   
  
ever so gently. She looked out from across the kitchen and over to the living   
  
room where the rest of the group sat. Bryant was smiling and laughing. It made   
  
Sakura feel so warm inside. "I love him more than anything in this world,"   
  
Sakura stated, "What about you Rouge?" "Huh? What's that?" she asked. "What   
  
are your feelings for James?" Sakura proceeded to ask. "M-My feelings...?"   
  
Rouge blushed. She also looked across the room to see her significant other.   
  
"Hmm...I think..." she stuttered, "I think I..."   
  
  
In that instant, a wave of darkness struck through Sakura's senses. She   
  
dropped one of the plates she was holding. It crashed into the floor. Everyone   
  
in the living room stood up when they heard the crash of the plate. They rushed   
  
over to their friend. "Sakura!" Bryant shouted. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Rouge   
  
asked her. "Sakura, what do you feel?!" Drake asked. "Darkness...hatred..."   
  
Sakura tried to explain to them. Everyone didn't know what to make of it at   
  
first. "Huh?!" Julie gasped. Everyone turned to her to see what was the   
  
matter. "Look!" she cried. She reached into her pocket. The Sea Wave Dragoon   
  
Spirit was flashing. Everyone else reached into their pockets and pulled out   
  
their Dragoon Spirits. They were glowing too. "This isn't good," David stated.   
  
  
Sakura felt something else and rushed over towards the balcony. "Sakura!   
  
What are you doing?!" James asked. She slammed the screen door open and hurried   
  
outside. Her friends followed her. They all gasped when they saw the outside.   
  
The skies were covered in dark gray clouds with bolts of dark lightning hurling   
  
down towards the city. What was even more shocking was that the hooded man and   
  
his associates were floating above their balcony in the sky. The three of them   
  
with evil grins on their faces laughed maliciously. "You...!" Sakura yelled.   
  
"The time for war has begun," the hooded man spoke, "You'll see my true power."   
  
"And you'll se ours'!" David replied to him. The hooded man laughed at his   
  
response, "You think you all are so strong, don't you? Wait until you face my   
  
true strength. You all will face reality first hand." The group gritted their   
  
teeth in frustration and disgust. "Tomorrow, we shall face one another...Divine   
  
Dragoon," the hooded man said, "You will know where to find me..." He and his   
  
henchmen faded away into the dark sky.   
  
  
Sakura knew he wasn't making idle threats. He was being serious. She was   
  
the only one who could really and truly sense his strength. She knew what to   
  
fear. Tomorrow would be a day of reckoning. It would be the day that would   
  
change their lives forever. It will be the day where their true mission is   
  
finally revealed.


	3. The First of Many: Their Shines Go Out

The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Generation  
  
  
  
  
  
The skies were covered in dark gray clouds with bolts of dark lightning   
  
hurling down towards the city. What was even more shocking was that the hooded   
  
man and his associates were floating above their balcony in the sky. The three   
  
of them with evil grins on their faces laughed maliciously. "You...!" Sakura   
  
yelled. "The time for war has begun," the hooded man spoke, "You'll see my true   
  
power." "And you'll se ours'!" David replied to him. The hooded man laughed at   
  
his response, "You think you all are so strong, don't you? Wait until you face   
  
my true strength. You all will face reality first hand." The group gritted   
  
their teeth in frustration and disgust. "Tomorrow, we shall face one   
  
another...Divine Dragoon," the hooded man said, "You will know where to find   
  
me..." He and his henchmen faded away into the dark sky.   
  
  
Sakura knew he wasn't making idle threats. He was being serious. She was the   
  
only one who could really and truly sense his strength. She knew what to fear.   
  
Tomorrow would be a day of reckoning. It would be the day that would change   
  
their lives forever. It will be the day where their true mission is finally   
  
revealed.  
  
  
The group of warriors stood still on the balcony of the dorm room. Neither of   
  
them could say a word. No one knew what to say or what to do. They had no idea   
  
what their other friends were thinking. And what about the people of the city?   
  
They had to endure such conditions during the final battle against Rose and the   
  
Non-Elemental Dragoon Spirit. Who knew what they were thinking or feeling?   
  
Sakura, who was in front, slowly turned around to her friends. Her friends   
  
awaited for her to speak. She was their leader, strongest, and most important   
  
warrior. They knew she would make the right choices. "We...have no choice, do   
  
we?" Sakura spoke. "What do you mean?" James asked her. "It's time to battle,"   
  
Sakura replied with the utmost determination. "He said tomorrow..." Julie   
  
sighed, "I guess we'd better enjoy these moments, huh?" David put his hand on   
  
her shoulder, "Don't worry." "Yes. Like I told Sakura, we're all together now.   
  
It'll be okay," Rouge added. Julie smiled, "Right." "What do you think we   
  
should do professor?" Bryant asked. He went to Drake for guidance and wisdom.   
  
"It's like Sakura said. There are no other options," Drake explained, "We must   
  
fight." The six Dragoons nodded in agreement.   
  
  
They all turned back towards the clouded city. Lightning bolts of darkness and   
  
hatred struck down from the sky above. Sakura took out her Dragoon Spirit and   
  
held it close to her heart.   
  
  
  
The First of Many  
  
Their Shines Go Out  
  
  
  
  
  
The early morning had arrived. The skies did not change. It was as if it were   
  
an eternal night for the entire city. The streets were deserted, for all of the   
  
innocent people were safe in their homes away from the danger...for now.  
  
  
The hooded man stood upon a building rooftop looking over upon the once vibrant   
  
city. His cloak swerved in the cold wind as he stared. Misu and Ren appeared   
  
behind him. They put their arm on their chest and kneeled down. "Master, is   
  
there anything you wish for us to do?" Ren asked. "For now, there is nothing I   
  
need you to do," he replied. "But, master, what of the Dragoons?" Misu asked.   
  
"Leave the Dragoons to me," the hooded man answered sternly, "They belong to me.   
  
I'll finish them off...myself."   
  
  
It was around 6 'o clock in the morning. Everyone in Room 457 was asleep in   
  
their rooms. They tried their best to rest for the day they had ahead of them.   
  
Not all of them were asleep, however. Two of them stood next to the kitchen in   
  
the darkness.  
  
  
It was Rouge and James. They didn't turn on any lights so they didn't wake   
  
anybody. They were both dressed and ready to leave. "It's time," James   
  
whispered. Rouge nodded in agreement. They quietly made their way over to the   
  
bedroom. Rouge slowly opened the door. The four other Dragoons were fast   
  
asleep in their beds. They looked so innocent and so peaceful. "Until we meet   
  
again..." James said softly. He almost looked saddened. "Sakura...we won't   
  
have you fight anymore," Rouge added, "Be happy..." She then closed the door.   
  
  
They headed towards the balcony door and silently slid the door open. They   
  
stood outside watching the scene they had first seen hours ago. Nothing had   
  
changed. "Are you sure it's okay we don't say goodbye to her?" Rouge asked. "I   
  
wish we could, Rouge," James replied, "But, you know she wouldn't let us go if   
  
we told her." "You're right," Rouge agreed, "We will protect her." "Yes. As   
  
the Dragoons of Thunder and Earth...we will protect our lady," James said   
  
stalwartly. "We'll end this suffering...ourselves," Rouge finished. "Let's   
  
go," James told her. They both reached into their pockets and got ready to set   
  
out for the battle that was ahead.  
  
Violet Thunder Dragoon Power!  
  
  
Out of Rouge's violet spirit, purple lightning bolts shot out and transitioned   
  
into the actual transformation sequence. There was a background colored in dark   
  
violet that moved downward rapidly. She turned around, her back shown, as now   
  
her naked body was a violet silhouette. She spread out her silhouetted arms as   
  
the lightning bolts shot up from under her, and surrounded her like a tornado.   
  
After a couple of seconds, the surrounding lightning broke away showing Rouge in   
  
her 'Violet Thunder Dragoon Armor'. Her hair returned to its old style of two   
  
buns, now wrapped in shimmering purple ribbon. Her armor glistened its purple   
  
shades. Her weapon, a whip that was connected to her glove, appeared. She   
  
ended the transformation in a stance, with her holding the end of the whip.  
  
Golden-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
  
The 'Golden-Eye Dragoon Spirit' shined brilliant beams of golden light,   
  
transitioning into James' transformation sequence. The golden shaded   
  
backgrounds moved diagonally upwards, as James' golden silhouette spun around   
  
slowly twice. He stopped, like Rouge, with his back showing. He spread out his   
  
arms as gold-colored, different shaped rocks shot upwards around him. He was   
  
covered in the shining golden rocks of the earth. In a matter of seconds, the   
  
rocks that surrounded him exploded off. The Golden-Eye Dragoon, in his shining   
  
winged armor, stood there. He clenched his bulky fists in front of him and then   
  
spun around once more. He ended the transformation in a fighting stance, his   
  
fists held up.  
  
  
Rouge and James looked at each other once more. They smiled at each other.   
  
Then after, their Dragoon wings spread outward. They both looked up towards the   
  
sky as they slowly lifted. Within moments, they shot outward like rockets   
  
lifting off into the dark sky.  
  
  
Sakura's dream instantly flooded her mind. She was standing in her nightgown in   
  
what seemed to be pitch darkness. However, she glowed making herself seen. "W-  
  
Where am I?" she asked. Two colored lights then peered through the darkness   
  
behind her. One was gold and the other violet. Sakura turned around to see it.   
  
"What...is this warm light?" she asked herself. And in that instant, a huge   
  
giant-like version of the hooded man appeared behind the two shining lights. He   
  
laughed maliciously as the two lights faded away into the darkness. "No!!!"   
  
Sakura screamed.   
  
  
She immediately woke up from the dream thereafter. She lifted up from her bed   
  
and wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "There it is again...that dream,"   
  
Sakura told herself quietly, "Except...this time it was much more vivid than   
  
ever before." She decided to get up from her bed and head towards the kitchen.   
  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She soon passed by the living room and noticed   
  
two neatly folded blankets on the sofas. That was where Rouge and James were   
  
supposed to be sleeping. "Huh...?!" Sakura gasped. She swiftly looked around   
  
the entire room. She hurried towards the bathrooms, finding no one. She   
  
quickly ran over to the front door and opened it. She looked into the hallways   
  
to find them deserted. "No..." she cried. She rushed back inside with panic   
  
and fear. Sakura ran over to the bedrooms and opened the door. She flipped on   
  
the lights, waking everyone up. "Uhh...Sakura...?" David asked, still a bit   
  
asleep. "What's wrong...?" Bryant asked, also a bit groggy. "Rouge...!   
  
James...!" she sobbed, tears running down her face. "Sakura, what happened?!"   
  
Julie asked worriedly. "They've disappeared!!!" she yelled.  
  
  
Rouge and James landed in front of Tokyo Tower. They apprehensively walked   
  
around the area, looking for any signs of the enemy. "No sign of them yet..."   
  
James stated. "But I know they're here," Rouge replied. She looked at her   
  
Dragoon Spirit, that was placed on the chest of her armor. It was glowing very   
  
brightly. "We know you're here! Show yourself!!" James ordered, "There's no   
  
use in hiding!!!" "How right you are, Golden-Eye Dragoon," the hooded man's   
  
voice echoed throughout the sky. Both Rouge and James turned around and faced   
  
the sky. The hooded man showed himself. "So, you're the one causing all of   
  
this trouble?" James asked smugly and sarcastically. "You obviously haven't   
  
been here long," Rouge smirked, "Tokyo Tower of all places. How obvious can you   
  
get?" "Silence!! I will not be mocked by such children," the hooded man   
  
shouted. Rouge and James stood prepared to fight. The hooded man regained his   
  
composure and returned to his normal evil grin, "How interesting...You both came   
  
alone." "We can handle you!" Rouge yelled. "Is this a feeble attempt to   
  
protect the Divine Dragoon?" he asked, "You both are pathetic..." "I'll show   
  
you pathetic!!" James yelled. "Let's see what you've got," the hooded man said.   
  
  
The Golden-Eye Dragoon begins as he lifted his fist into the air. The ground   
  
around him began to shake. The elemental power of the earth began to reform   
  
into his large fist. "Golden Stream!!!" James yelled as he rammed his fist into   
  
the ground. His elemental energy pulsated through the pavement and then upwards   
  
at the hooded man. The hooded man removed his arm from the dark cloak and   
  
placed it so that his palm was facing the oncoming attack. James attack simply   
  
disappeared into nonexistence when it reached the hooded man's hand. James   
  
gasped and was shocked to see his attack not even make a scratch. "No way!" he   
  
shouted. "Let me try!" Rouge said as she stepped forward.  
  
  
The Violet-Thunder Dragoon lifted her clenched fist into the air. Bolts of   
  
purple lightning appeared and began to shoot onto her fist, giving her power.   
  
"Atomic...!!!" she shouted out the spell as the lightning bolts began to create   
  
a massive ball of lightning. "...Thunder!!!" Rouge finished as she threw the   
  
ball from her fist towards her enemy, the hooded man. The hooded man simply   
  
punched straight through the ball of magical energy and destroyed it like it was   
  
glass. Rouge gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew he was even more   
  
powerful than she had thought. "Ha ha ha!!!" the hooded man laughed, "You are   
  
weak!"   
  
  
Bryant, Julie, and David ran back into their dorm room. Sakura and Professor   
  
Drake were standing in the living room, waiting for them to come back. "Any   
  
sign of them?" Drake asked them. Julie shook her head disappointingly, "We   
  
looked everywhere." "And no one in the building saw them even leave," David   
  
added. "Then...that means..." Sakura began to say. She turned towards the   
  
balcony screen door. A lightning struck down far away in the distance. "You   
  
don't think they..." Bryant began worriedly. "They've left to fight him on   
  
their own," Sakura finished. She sounded so sad. "What were they thinking?!"   
  
Julie shouted. "They could get themselves hurt...or..." David added. "It seems   
  
they wanted to protect something very dear to them," Drake pointed out as he   
  
looked at Sakura. Sakura looked away sadly. "Then it looks like we have no   
  
other choice," Bryant stated. "Right. We're going after them," Julie nodded.   
  
"We also have something important to protect," David continued. Sakura gathered   
  
her courage and smiled at her friends, "Everyone, let's go." They all nodded in   
  
agreement.  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
  
Julie's 'Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit' shined as water bursted out from it,   
  
transitioning into the actual transformation sequence. The background was   
  
colored in different shades of blue. Julie's body was now a silhouette of   
  
color. Her silhouette had her arms up in the air and her legs fairly close   
  
together, very femininely. The water, that had appeared from the spirit,   
  
appeared as streams and wrapped around Julie's body like ribbon. When the   
  
water disappeared, Julie was now in her normal form, her shining blue armor now   
  
on. Her armor was a pale blue, her Dragoon wings matching. Julie was in her   
  
braided hair style, but now what was holding her hair were seashells. Julie's   
  
thin, dragon-like sword appeared in her hand. She spun around once and   
  
finished in her stance.   
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
Out of David's 'Jade Dragoon Spirit', wind bursted out like a hurricane. His  
  
green silhouette appeared standing straight with his arms and legs spread out   
  
apart. His eyes were also closed. The wind full of swirling green leaves   
  
bustled around his silhouette. The leaves swirled around his chest, arms and   
  
legs creating his shimmering Dragoon armor. Leaves passed by close up as his   
  
normal figure appeared. His headband appeared on his forehead as did his   
  
weapon. A lance with a sharp curved double blade made out of a special bark, as   
  
in wood. Then, his jade dragon wings bursted out of his back. At the end of   
  
the transformation, he stood in a stance with his weapon in hand facing the sky.  
  
Red Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
Bryant held the spirit close to his chest as he said the magic words. He then   
  
spread out his arms as fire bursted out of the spirit, going into the   
  
transformation. He is also a silhouette with different shades of red and orange   
  
inside. The background moves upwards behind him. Bryant's arms spread out   
  
open, as rings of fire appear. The rings of fire spun over different parts of   
  
his arms, legs and over his head. The rings of fire moved down, up, and across   
  
the specified body parts making his Red-Eye Dragoon armor appear. At the end of   
  
the transformation, Bryant's wings burst out of his back and his large red sword   
  
appears. He ends the transformation in a fighting stance.  
  
White Silver Dragoon Power!  
  
After she yelled out the magic words, beams of light bursted out from her   
  
'Dragoon Spirit' and transitioned into the actual transformation. Sakura was   
  
now a silhouette, only seeing her eyes and the outline of her nude body. The   
  
background moved up constantly in light shades of pink, with white sparkling   
  
stars. Inside the silhouette of Sakura, the colors were different. Different   
  
colors of white and silver were lined up, moving around inside. White feathers   
  
flew around in the sequence as Sakura slowly spun around. Her hazel eyes open   
  
as the feather circled around her arms, which were held up into the sky. The   
  
feathers created her gloves. The same then happened with her boots. The   
  
feathers circled around and then the boots appeared. Sakura then stopped   
  
spinning and looked on forward. Feathers passed by close up(like as if there   
  
were a camera) and transitioned into her now out of the silhouette form, and her   
  
main White Silver Dragoon armor appearing. Her dragon wings bursted out from   
  
her back as her bow appeared. She gave one large spin and then stopped in a   
  
stance.  
  
  
The four Dragoon warriors stood together once again. "Okay, P.D. We're off,"   
  
Sakura smiled. "Be careful and come back to me," he said, "All of you. I'll be   
  
waiting for you." "Don't worry, P.D.," Sakura reassured him, "We will protect   
  
this world...with our own hands."   
  
  
The Golden-Eye Dragoon called upon the power of the earth. He raised his golden   
  
arms into the air as large boulders broke off from the ground around him.   
  
Golden elemental energy emitted from them all. "Meteor Strike!!" he shouted out   
  
the name of the magic spell. The boulders hurled back down from the sky like a   
  
meteor shower of sorts. Using his fists, the hooded man struck through each and   
  
every one of the oncoming meteors.   
  
  
"What?!" James gasped in amazement. Nothing he had thrown at the guy worked.   
  
Rouge hurried over next to him, "What should we do? Nothing seems to be   
  
working." James didn't know what to reply. He himself wasn't sure of what to   
  
do. It almost seemed they were way in over their heads. "Maybe...magic attacks   
  
aren't the answer," James stated. "What do you mean?" Rouge asked. "Rouge, use   
  
your Thunder Child attack," James explained, "And as you distract him, I'll wait   
  
for the right moment to strike." Rouge nodded, "All right."  
  
"Thunder Child!!" Rouge yelled. She raised her arms pointing towards the sky   
  
and spread out her legs. Shooting down from the sky, purple lightning bolts   
  
wrapped around both of her fists and feet. She had orbs of electrical energy   
  
around her fists and feet. Her fighting abilities were now increased. Rouge   
  
spread out her wings and swiftly flew into the air. She first tried to punch   
  
the hooded man twice at his face. He quickly moved his head from one side to   
  
the other, dodging her blows. She then spun around and tried to kick him at his   
  
head. The hooded man ducked, her leg missing him. She continued onward with   
  
the punches and kicks. He would simply either dodge the attacks with   
  
supernatural agility or block them with his arms. Rouge was trying to be as   
  
fast and agile as she could in order to get a hit on the guy. It was no use,   
  
however. He was too swift for her. Rouge attempted to punch him one last time.   
  
This time, the hooded man grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She   
  
grimaced in pain as he pulled it back. He had her captive. "Neither of you are   
  
a match for me..." he whispered into her ear. Rouge struggled to break free   
  
from his grip. James then floated up a few yards behind them both. This was as   
  
good time as any to strike.   
  
  
"Golden...!!" he began to yell. The hooded man, along with Rouge, teleported   
  
away. "Huh...?!" James gasped. He looked around him to see where they had gone   
  
too. "Where'd they go?" he asked himself. Stealthily, they reappeared behind   
  
him. "James!!!" Rouge warned him. James quickly turned around, but it was too   
  
late. The hooded man pointed his hand at James as a hundreds of dark lightning   
  
bolts shot outward, hitting James in his chest. "Aaagghh!!!" he screamed as he   
  
fell towards the pavement below. He rammed straight into the street, creating   
  
an immense crater. The hooded man released Rouge and pushed her away.   
  
"James!!!" she cried as she began to fly towards. The hooded man took this   
  
opportunity to strike back at Rouge. He pointed his hand at Rouge's back and   
  
fired another wave of dark energy. She was hit, unexpectedly, and was blown to   
  
the other side of the street. Rouge weakly got up to her knees and held her arm   
  
in pain. She was covered in soot and her armor scratched. "Ugh..." she sighed   
  
in pain. She looked across from her and saw her lover unconscious on the   
  
street. "J-James!!" she shouted. She gathered her strength and hurried as fast   
  
as she could to him. When she arrived, she fell to her knees beside him. She   
  
held his head in her hands. "James...!" she cried, "Wake up!!" His squinted as   
  
he slowly began to reawaken. "R-Rouge...?" he asked softly. "Yes, yes. It's   
  
me," she replied happily. "A-Are you all right...?" he asked her. He had a   
  
warm smile on his face. "Don't you worry about me," she told him, "I'm fine."   
  
"Thank God," he sighed.   
  
  
The hooded man descended onto the floor in front of them. "What is it you   
  
want?!" she yelled. "It is none of your concern," he told her, "You both will   
  
be dead anyway. I shall end this happy moment of yours'." He pointed his hand   
  
once more at them and fired another attack. Rouge and James held onto each   
  
other as they were both hit and pushed even further down the street. The hooded   
  
man attacked once again as they were hit and blown even further away. After one   
  
more hit, their grips on each other loosened and they were separated. Each one   
  
a few feet away from each other. They both tried to get back up, but could not   
  
even lift themselves from the ground. Their bodies were injured and beat-up,   
  
their armor scratched and dented. Rouge and James' wounded faces turned to one   
  
another. "J-James..." Rouge sighed weakly. "R-Rouge..." he replied softly.   
  
Out of the hooded man's cloak, he pulled out his Dragon Buster. "This is the   
  
end for the both of you," he smirked. He then began to walk towards the injured   
  
warriors. His footsteps seemed to echo. "Sakura..." Rouge and James thought to   
  
themselves as the hooded man's shadow peered over them.  
  
  
The four Dragoons were flying across the city. They were approaching the Tokyo   
  
Tower area. "Are we almost there?" Julie asked. David had his computer up and   
  
running, "Yes...We're very close." "I hope Rouge and James are all right,"   
  
Bryant stated. And in that moment, Sakura received a vision as she stopped   
  
flying. She could see the pitch black room and the two colored lights shining   
  
brightly. Immediately after, they faded away into the darkness. "Sakura,   
  
what's the matter?" David asked as he put his computer away. Sakura's eyes   
  
began to tear up, "N-No..." "Sakura, what's wrong?!" Bryant asked worriedly.   
  
Sakura spread out her wings and zoomed past them all. "Sakura!! Wait!!" Julie   
  
shouted. "Something's wrong," David said. "We'd better follow her," Bryant   
  
suggested. They spread out their wings and flew after her.  
  
  
Sakura landed where James and Rouge had been fighting earlier. She looked   
  
around and saw the craters in the streets and the destruction caused in the   
  
battle. Soon thereafter, her friends landed behind her. "Whoa...they were   
  
definitely here," Julie gasped. "But, where are they now?" David asked. The   
  
hooded man's laughed echoed throughout the area. "Look!" Bryant pointed   
  
upwards. The hooded man floated above them. "It is nice of you to join us,   
  
Divine Dragoon," he grinned, "You'll at least be able to say goodbye to your   
  
friends." "What?" Sakura asked. She looked over to the side and saw Rouge and   
  
James' lifeless bodies beginning to fade away.  
  
  
The tears streamed down her face, "No!!!" She ran over to them. "Rouge!!!   
  
James!!!" she screamed. She knelt down beside them both. Their armor had   
  
already disappeared. Their Dragoon Spirits lied next to them both. "S-  
  
Sakura...?" Rouge asked. "Yes, it's me!" Sakura replied. "It's...so nice to be   
  
able to see you again..." James said, "One...last time..." "What?!" Sakura   
  
sobbed, "Don't say that!! You'll be fine!! You both...will be fine..." The   
  
other Dragoons hurried over to them. "What were you two thinking?!" Bryant   
  
yelled, "Going off by yourself!!" "We wanted...to protect all of you...to   
  
protect...her..." James explained. "Even if you fade away!!!" Julie sobbed.   
  
"We wanted you all...to live happily...We didn't want...you to fight anymore,"   
  
Rouge added. "Rouge...James..." David cried. "Your duty...is to protect   
  
her...in our place..." James told them. "Why...? Why...?" Sakura continued to   
  
cry, "You don't have to protect me..." James smirked, "Our strongest   
  
warrior...is such a crybaby..." Rouge smiled along with him, "She is..." The   
  
two Dragoon Spirits floated up into Sakura's hands. She hugged them both and   
  
began to sob, and sob, and sob. David held Julie close to him as they both wept   
  
together. Bryant tried his best to stay strong, but the tears just wouldn't   
  
desist. Sakura stood up and rushed into Bryant's arms. He held her ever so   
  
tightly as she cried on his chest.   
  
  
"James..." Rouge whispered. She began to inch towards him. "Yeah, Rouge?" he   
  
asked. "I-I'm...I'm scared..." she told him. "Hmm...don't be..." he said, "You   
  
don't ever have to be scared...as long as we're together..." "James...I want   
  
to...touch you...one last time..." Rouge cried. They both began to inch towards   
  
each other. Little by little, they used the last of their strength so that   
  
they're hands could meet. Their fingers interlocked with one another. Rouge   
  
smiled once she could feel James' hand. "James...I...I...I love you...." she   
  
spoke her last words. She closed her eyes as her body began to fade away. "I   
  
love you too...Rouge..." he replied his last breath. Both together, they faded   
  
away into sparkling stars. The sparkling stars then flew up towards the sky and   
  
towards the heavens above. 


	4. From Death There Is Rebirth: The Eternal...

"James..." Rouge whispered. She began to inch towards him.   
  
"Yeah, Rouge?" he asked.   
  
"I-I'm...I'm scared..." she told him.   
  
"Hmm...don't be..." he said, "You don't ever have to be scared...as long as   
  
we're together..."   
  
  
"James...I want to...touch you...one last time..." Rouge cried.   
  
They both began to inch towards each other. Little by little, they used the   
  
last of their strength so that they're hands could meet. Their fingers   
  
interlocked with one another.   
  
  
Rouge smiled once she could feel James' hand. "James...I...I...I love you...."   
  
she spoke her last words. She closed her eyes as her body began to fade away.   
  
  
"I love you too...Rouge..." he replied his last breath.   
  
Both together, they faded away into sparkling stars. The sparkling stars then   
  
flew up towards the sky and towards the heavens above.  
  
  
"Two of my precious friends are now gone...What am I to do now that they're not   
  
here with me anymore...? Rouge...James...goodbye..."  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Generation  
  
  
  
"Now, the lights of the Violet-Thunder and Golden-Eye Dragoons have been   
  
extinguished," the hooded man spoke in his evil manner, "Those are now two of   
  
you that have been defeated. Now you all have witnessed the fate that shall   
  
befall upon you."   
  
  
Julie wiped the tears from her face and turned to face the hooded man. There   
  
was so much fury in her eyes. "How could you...?!!" she screamed.   
  
"It was very simple," he replied to her, "With this, it is very much possible."   
  
From within his cloak, he pulled out the Dragon Buster he had used earlier to   
  
defeat Rouge and James.   
  
Julie, David, and Bryant gasped.   
  
"H-How can this be...?!" Bryant asked.   
  
"Is that...?" Julie began.   
  
"A Dragon Buster?" David finished for her.   
  
"That is correct," the hooded man smirked, "The only weapon forged that can   
  
completely annihilate the Legendary Dragoons."   
  
"But...how can you have one?! The only person who had one was Rose and   
  
she's...!" Bryant tried to explain.   
  
"There is so much you don't know," the hooded man told him.   
  
Sakura dropped to her knees. She continued to hug the Violet-Thunder and   
  
Golden-Eye Dragoon Spirits close to her heart. She stared up into the sky.   
  
"Rouge..." she sobbed, the tears continuing to fall.   
  
An image of Rouge gently smiling at her appeared in her mind as Rouge's voice   
  
echoed throughout, "Sakura!"   
  
"James..." Sakura cried.   
  
An image of James' boastful smile emerged as he said her name, "Sakura..."   
  
"Why?! Why?!" Sakura continued to weep. She just couldn't understand why this   
  
was happening. She couldn't believe they were actually gone.   
  
"Do you still cry for your friends?" the hooded man asked ever so smugly, "Very   
  
well then. I'll do you a favor and show you what they told me in their last   
  
moments of life..."   
  
Sakura looked over to him.   
  
A round mirror appeared in front of him displaying images of Rouge and James on   
  
the ground as the hooded man approached them both.   
  
"You might...have killed us...but..." James spoke weakly, "S-She...will destroy   
  
you..."   
  
"Y-Yes...She has...the power...to defeat you and your...evil ambitions..." Rouge   
  
added.   
  
"Why is it you all have so much confidence even when you are about to be   
  
destroyed?" the hooded man asked them. He stood over them both, his shadow   
  
casting over them.   
  
"B-Because...we believe in her..." James answered.   
  
"You'd never...understand..." Rouge told him.   
  
"I won't need to..." the hooded man replied. He held up his Dragon Buster and   
  
swiftly struck down.  
  
The mirror vanished soon after.   
  
Sakura was now on her feet. She began to step back in disbelief. "No..." she   
  
cried softly. The tears returned to her eyes. "Rouge...James...!!!" she wept.   
  
She buried her face in her hands, along with the two spirits.   
  
"Sakura..." Julie cried.   
  
"And she is supposed to be your strongest warrior?" the hooded man laughed, "Ha   
  
ha ha!!! You all are pathetic!!! I'll put her out of her misery!!"   
  
Sakura continued to sob into her hands, "Rouge and James...are dead...No...it   
  
can't be true..."   
  
The hooded man pointed the palm of his hand at Sakura.   
  
"Sakura!!!" Bryant shouted.   
  
He and the other Dragoons leaped in front of her. Bryant wrapped his arms   
  
around her and held her closely.   
  
The bolts of darkness were released from the hooded man's hand and fired towards   
  
the Dragoons.   
  
Bryant, holding Sakura, leaped backwards and away from the attack. Julie and   
  
David followed in order to protect them both. The attack crashed into the   
  
pavement where they had stood. The impact from the attack blew the Dragoons   
  
even farther than they had expected. They all landed and turned to their enemy.   
  
"Sakura, you stay here," Bryant told her.   
  
"W-What?!" Sakura gasped, "No! I'm fighting with you!!"   
  
"No! We need to protect you!" Julie shouted.   
  
"You're our only hope Sakura," David said, "That's why Rouge and James believed   
  
in you. They left you their hope."   
  
"David..." Sakura sighed.   
  
"Let's go!" Bryant ordered.   
  
  
From Death There Is Rebirth  
  
The Eternal Divine Spirit  
  
  
  
  
The Red-Eye, Sea Wave, and Jade Dragoons stepped forward to face their opponent.   
  
They stared at the hooded man with the utmost intensity and determination.   
  
"Everyone, please!" Sakura cried, "I don't want you to!"  
  
"So, these Dragoons really do have quite a bit of backbone," the hooded man said   
  
smugly, "Show me what you can do."  
  
Their Dragoon wings spread out as they swiftly flew off into the sky. The three   
  
of them spread out, surrounding the hooded man in a triangle formation.  
  
Julie decided she would begin first. She lifted her arm into the air as a   
  
magical stream of sparkling blue water spiraled up to her hand to form an   
  
enchanted ring. "Aqua Ring!" she threw the ring at the hooded man as the ring   
  
wrapped around and contains him.  
  
"Now, honestly, is this the best you can do?" the hooded man asked, giving his   
  
nonchalant smirk. He simply thrust his arms to the side, crushing and breaking   
  
through Julie's contain spell.  
  
"Ah!" she gasped.  
  
"We can't be defensive on this one," David stated. He already had his Dragonian   
  
computer out and scanning the hooded man. "His readings are off the charts.   
  
His defense is extremely high, as is his strength," he explained. His computer   
  
disappeared when he finished. "We have to attack," he suggested.  
  
"All right then," Bryant nodded in agreement. He gathered up all of his   
  
elemental fire energy and then released it all at once.   
  
The hooded man covered his face from the flames.  
  
Because of his release of energy, Bryant's Dragoon wings changed into wings of   
  
burning fire. He took his sword and grabbed it with both hands. Bryant pointed   
  
it in front of him as a semi-sphere covered the front of him. "Final Burst!" he   
  
yelled as he shot outward towards the hooded man. He slashed him with an   
  
extreme fire sword blast.  
  
The fire from his attack covered the hooded man. It seemed at that point that   
  
the attack worked.  
  
Bryant turned around to see and was pleased, "Yes! It worked!"  
  
"Foolish boy," the hooded man spoke from within the flames. The fire rapidly   
  
ceased by some sort of magic. The hooded man was unharmed.   
  
"No way!" Bryant shouted in disbelief, "That should have worked!"  
  
"And I thought you'd be stronger," the hooded man said.  
  
"Let's try together Julie!!" David shouted.  
  
"I'm with you!" she agreed.  
  
David clenched both of his fists. Large streams of immense green wind formed   
  
out of them. He brought his fists at his sides, pointing upward, and called out   
  
the spell, "Emerald Typhoon!!" He then thrusted one fist after the other,   
  
releasing the devastating wind-elemental attack.  
  
With this spell, Julie summoned the power of the legendary Dragon whom she   
  
acquired her Dragoon Spirit from. She lifted her arm into the air as she   
  
incanted the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!" Made of massive water, the Sea Wave   
  
Dragoon appeared behind her. She threw down her arm releasing the dragon. The   
  
water dragon created an immense attack, soaring towards the hooded man.  
  
The two elemental magic attacks flew across the sky, side by side.   
  
The hooded man didn't seem threaten at all. He simply levitated there, waiting   
  
for the two attacks to finally arrive. When he saw they were approaching even   
  
closer, he decided to counterattack. Without even flinching, two massive   
  
spheres of black magic materialized at his sides. They immediately were   
  
released, aiming for the two oncoming spells.  
  
The two black magic spheres struck straight through the Sea Wave Dragon spell   
  
and the hurling green typhoon and continued on through until they hit both Julie   
  
and David in the chest.  
  
"Agh!!!" Julie screamed as she was hit by the dark spell. She was blown   
  
backwards, falling towards the street below. She crashed right into the   
  
pavement, creating a large crater surrounding her.   
  
"Ahh!!!" David yelled in pain as he was also hit by the hooded man. He began to   
  
fall towards one of the nearby stores. He was blown straight into the store's   
  
window and into the actual vicinity of the store.  
  
"Julie!! David!!" Sakura shouted. She was so unbelievably worried. She saw   
  
how strong this man was. No, not man, but Wingly. This really was the true   
  
power of a Wingly. No other being could be this powerful.  
  
"That is two down, and two more to go," the hooded man stated.   
  
"You're not getting anywhere near Sakura!" Bryant yelled, holding his sword. He   
  
was prepared to battle to the bitter end.  
  
"You Dragoons are noble. I'll give you that much," the hooded man commented,   
  
"But, honor and pride will get you nowhere without strength."  
  
"I'll show you what honor and pride can do!!!" Bryant shouted as he zoomed   
  
across the gap between them. He began to slash and swipe at the hooded man.  
  
However, the hooded man was too swift for him. Every time Bryant would strike   
  
at him, the hooded man would disappear and then reappear.  
  
Bryant was frustrated, tired, scared. He didn't know what he could do. Was   
  
there anything he could do?  
  
"I suggest we end this," the hooded said, "I'm quite bored of your futile   
  
attempts."  
  
Bryant was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. He wanted to try   
  
and think of something, but he was too tired to even think.  
  
The hooded man reached into his dark cloak, pulling out the infamous and deadly   
  
Dragon Buster.  
  
"No!!! This will stop!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Before the hooded man knew it, Sakura quickly flew straight in front of him and   
  
then immediately fired her 'Moon Light' spell at his chest. It pushed him back   
  
and actually hurt him a little.  
  
"I won't have any other lives lost because of me!!" Sakura cried, "I don't want   
  
anyone to have to suffer any longer!! We...We were so happy..." The tears   
  
formed in her eyes, gently running down her cheek. "I...I won't let you take   
  
that away!" she yelled.  
  
"What exactly do you plan to do about it?" the hooded man asked her.  
  
"There is but only one thing that I can do," Sakura replied.  
  
The hooded man was wondering what it was she was planning to do.  
  
She pulled out from her armor the Violet Thunder and Golden Eye Dragoon Spirits.   
  
They floated next to her and began to shine, as did her own spirit.  
  
Bryant's also began to shine.  
  
Julie and David's spirits did the same as they awakened to rejoin their friends.  
  
"W-What...?!" the hooded man gasped.  
  
She took her golden brace from her hair and let it float up into the air above   
  
her. "Come together as you have before, Dragoon Spirits! Please, lend me you   
  
power!" she shouted.   
  
The Red-Eye, Sea Wave, Jade, and White Silver Dragoon Spirits left their owners'   
  
bodies, relieving them of their armor. They floated up towards the magical   
  
golden brace, along with the other two spirits.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as her body began to shimmer a white, holy light. Her   
  
angel wings that had appeared before emerged once again, allowing her to float   
  
since her armor was now gone.   
  
The Dragoon Spirits transformed into energy, entering the golden brace.  
  
"Divine Dragoon Power!!" Sakura shouted the spell.  
  
The golden brace also began to shine a brilliant white light and emitting   
  
immense power.  
  
The power was so immense, it took the hooded man's cloak off his body, revealing   
  
his face. He had his eyes covered for the moment, for he was being blinded by   
  
the white light.  
  
All seemed well at first, until the golden brace's light ceased.  
  
"What?!!" her friends, who below on the street, gasped.  
  
"No...what happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
The Dragoon Spirits returned to their masters, except for the two that belonged   
  
to Rouge and James. Those returned to Sakura along with her own.  
  
"She couldn't transform into the Divine Dragoon!!" David shouted in shock.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!" the now unhooded man laughed. He had short, platinum colored hair   
  
and his eyes were like wildfire. Their color was similar to that of the Dragon   
  
Buster.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Sakura asked herself as she still floated above in the   
  
sky.  
  
"It all was for nothing, now wasn't it?" the man asked her, "You will still die   
  
in the end."  
  
"Sakura, get out of there!!" Bryant yelled.  
  
"You might as well know my name before you die. It is...Lloyd," the man named   
  
Lloyd said as he flew towards Sakura with his blade.  
  
"Sakura!!" Julie cried.  
  
Right when Lloyd was about to strike her, a bright light shined through the dark   
  
skies above. Out of it, hundreds of white, shimmering arrows fired downward on   
  
Lloyd.   
  
Lloyd was hit quite a few times, but then escaped when he disappeared. He   
  
reappeared in the distance. "Who was that?!" he asked.  
  
In front of Sakura, an angel warrior appeared. It was none other than Kai.  
  
"Kai!!" Sakura shouted happily, "Thank you!!"  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her, still in his serious and deep tone.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I'm all right. But, I couldn't transform into the Divine   
  
Dragoon!!! And now...Rouge and James...they're..."  
  
"They are all right," Kai told her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I helped them enter the kingdom," he reassured her, "They are fine."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. She was happy to know they were safe.  
  
"Ah, so this is the infamous Judge, Kai..." Lloyd said, "I never thought I'd see   
  
you here."  
  
"Lloyd, what are you doing here?!" Kai yelled sternly, "You...You perished   
  
during the Dragon Campaign War!"  
  
"Things change," he smirked.  
  
"Kai, what can I do?" Sakura asked, "He's too powerful!!"  
  
"That is why I am here," Kai replied, "I came to help you."  
  
"But, how?" she asked.  
  
"Hand me your Dragoon Spirit and your golden brace," he said.  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
The two objects floated in front of him and glowed. "Objects of light, Objects   
  
of Soa...Merge together now and give her your strength," Kai said.  
  
The two objects came together and morphed into a new Dragoon Spirit.  
  
The Dragoon Spirit itself was still an orb. However, now with golden brace, it   
  
was more enhanced. On the sides of the orb now are golden wings on each side.   
  
It shined even more brilliantly. And, in the middle of the spirit was a golden   
  
symbol:  
  
(Japanese symbol for Heaven"  
  
"This is the Eternal Dragoon Spirit. With this, you can draw your powers from   
  
both your White Silver Dragoon Spirit and your Divine Dragoon Spirit," Kai   
  
explained, "Use it now."  
  
  
Eternal Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
Sakura held the newly evolved Dragoon Spirit into the air. Rays of brilliant   
  
white light emerged and spiraled out of the magic gem as she called out the   
  
enchanted words. The magical symbol inside the Dragoon Spirit began to spin and   
  
twirl around. It emerged from within its power, transitioning into her new   
  
transformation sequence.  
  
Sakura, now in a holy white silhouette, spread out her arms and her white angel   
  
wings. The Eternal Dragoon Spirit was placed on her chest, still glowing   
  
brightly. The background around her was of different shades of white and light   
  
gray, moving and transitioning around as she transformed. Glistening silver   
  
ribbons appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her chest. They morphed into   
  
sparkling white feathers, revealing her armor chest plate and her skirt.   
  
The armor was very similar to that of her old one, as was the skirt. However,   
  
the color was a shiny, holy white with golden linings and trimmings throughout.   
  
She twirled around once as she lifted her arms into the air. More platinum   
  
ribbons emerged and gently wrapped around them, again morphing into feathers   
  
afterwards revealing her gloves and armlets. These were also of the same color   
  
and golden lined and trimmed. The ribbons then proceeded to drape around her   
  
legs, transforming into her boots.  
  
She spun around once again. The wings covered her for a moment and then   
  
returned. She was now out of silhouette form. The wings also changed. Instead   
  
of having artificial Dragoon wings as before, she wore artificial angel wings on   
  
her back. Closing in on her face, the golden heavenly symbol appeared on her   
  
forehead. Two feather-shaped hairpins also appeared on both sides of her heads.   
  
In front of her, her new weapon came into sight. It was still a bow, but was   
  
now in the shape of two wings at each end. The ends were lined with gold. She   
  
stood in her original stance, having transformed.  
  
Sakura floated in front of Lloyd, shining ever so brightly.  
  
Bryant, Julie, and David stared at her from below in awe and astonishment.   
  
"I would like you all to meet..." Kai began to introduce, "The Eternal Dragoon."  
  
"Eternal Dragoon?" Lloyd asked, "It is no different than before."  
  
"Show him, Sakura," Kai told her.  
  
Sakura began to use her new spell.  
  
She grabbed her new bow and held in the air. Her golden symbol began to shine   
  
upon her forehead, drawing strength. The area around them changed into what   
  
could've been a planetarium. It was like they were levitating in the outer   
  
reaches of space.  
  
Sakura took the bow and pointed it at Lloyd. She raised her other arm into the   
  
air. The stars around her began to gather and come together, forming massive   
  
energy, into her palm. She clenched down upon it, creating a large arrow made   
  
completely of light. She placed it upon the bow and pulled back.   
  
"Celestial...!!" she began to shout, as she pulled back. Even more power from   
  
the universe came together, but now upon the point of her arrow. "...Arrow!!"   
  
she finished, letting the arrow fire on.   
  
The arrow soared across the gap like a comet in space.   
  
Lloyd was quick to disappear, causing the spell to hit a nearby building. He   
  
reappeared nearby. "You think you've won?!" he asked them in a cynical tone,   
  
"You're nowhere near it! I already told you, Divine Dragoon... I will hurt you   
  
all in the worst way you can imagine."  
  
Those words haunted Sakura.  
  
"We'll see if you can stop me from severing the chains of fate!!" Lloyd laughed,   
  
"Ha ha ha!!!!" He immediately vanished into the darkness.  
  
"Lloyd..." Kai said to himself, "What are you...?"  
  
"Sakura!!" Bryant cried from below.  
  
Sakura and Kai proceeded to land near their friends.  
  
As soon as Sakura landed, she felt weak and faint. Her armor morphed into   
  
sparkling feathers that flew off of her body, causing the armor to vanish. She   
  
slowly closed her eyes and began to fall towards the ground weakly.  
  
"Sakura!!" Bryant shouted once again. He rushed to her aide and caught her   
  
before she fell.  
  
"Sakura! Oh, my..." Julie worried.  
  
"Will she be all right?" David asked.  
  
Kai nodded, "Yes, she will. She draws from three sources of power now. That of   
  
the White Silver Dragoon, the Divine Dragoon, and...her own. She will begin to   
  
feel weak at first until her body adapts to its new changes."  
  
"Kai, who was that guy?" Bryant asked him.  
  
"Lloyd..." he answered.  
  
"Lloyd?" Julie asked.  
  
"I'll explain more about him later," Kai replied, "For now, we should return to   
  
your home and let milady rest."  
  
"I agree," David stated.  
  
Bryant picked up Sakura's unconscious body and put her on his back. He and the   
  
rest of his friends began to walk out into the city.  
  
Kai stopped for a moment and turned towards the sky. He seemed worried and   
  
cautious. He was the only being who knew of Lloyd's history and what he was   
  
capable of. There was only little that he didn't know about.   
  
"Lloyd...What are you plotting?" he asked himself, "Only time will tell..."  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as she lied down on the sofa in her dorm living room.   
  
All of her friends surrounded her, watching over her.   
  
"Sakura," David said, "You're awake."  
  
"How do you feel?" Bryant asked her. He helped her up into a sitting position.   
  
"F-Fine..." she said softly, "A little tired."  
  
"We were so worried about you," Julie told her.  
  
"But, there's no need for you to worry, Sakura. Everyone's right here with   
  
you," Drake reassured her, "Even Kai."  
  
Kai stood next to the screen door, looking out into the cloudy sky.   
  
Sakura noticed that the awful weather continued outside. "Then...it wasn't a   
  
dream..." she began to sob. The tears just would not stop. "Rouge and James   
  
aren't here anymore...!" she cried.  
  
Bryant held her close in comfort, "Sakura..." He tried to stay strong for her.  
  
"Kai, I've been meaning to ask you," David began, "Who was that man?"  
  
Sakura wiped the tears from her face. She wanted to know who the man, that   
  
killed her friends, was.  
  
Kai turned to them all and began to explain, "His name is Lloyd. He is a Wingly   
  
warrior...from the Dragon Campaign War."  
  
"What?!" Bryant gasped.  
  
"The Dragon Campaign War?!" Julie asked, "But...that was thousands of years   
  
ago!"  
  
"Did you say 'Lloyd'?" Drake asked, beginning to recall something, "Ah, yes! I   
  
have heard of that name!"  
  
"You have professor?" David wondered.  
  
"When I read the ancient scrolls...it mentioned a high-ranked general of the   
  
Wingly Empire..." he tried to remember, "His name was Lloyd. He led the war   
  
against the entire world."  
  
"If this man is from the war...then how can he be here?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"That I don't know," Kai replied, "Somehow time has been changed or altered,   
  
allowing him to exist in this time."  
  
"He also had a Dragon Buster," Julie added.  
  
"It's proof that he is from that time," Drake stated.  
  
"He's after Sakura, that's all I know," Bryant said.  
  
"Yes, he did seem to hold some kind of grudge against you," David told her.  
  
"He said he was going to hurt me in the worst way imaginable," Sakura said,   
  
"What does he mean by that?"  
  
"We'll find out when he shows himself again," Bryant said.  
  
"Kai, why couldn't I transform into the Divine Dragoon?" Sakura asked, "It   
  
should have worked!"  
  
"You need all of the Dragoon Spirits in order to perform that task," Kai   
  
explained.  
  
"But, we did have them all!" Julie shouted.  
  
"All, but one..." David realized, "The Dark Dragoon Spirit is no more,   
  
remember?"  
  
"Which means you are unable to transform yourself, milady..." Kai told her.  
  
"But, now that she can transform into the Eternal Dragoon, we'll be okay,   
  
right?" David thought.  
  
"If it were only that simple," Drake pondered.  
  
Suddenly, Kai was receiving a message from "up above". He looked towards the   
  
window.  
  
"Kai, what is it?" Bryant asked.  
  
"Lloyd...He has returned to the time of the Dragon Campaign War," Kai answered   
  
in a shocked tone.  
  
"What?!" Julie gasped, "Why would he go back?!"  
  
"There's only one thing he could want..." Drake said.  
  
"He wants to alter time!!" David recognized.  
  
"Alter time?!" Bryant asked.  
  
"If he goes back into the past and makes sure that the first Dragoons do not   
  
succeed..." Kai explained, "Then none of you would have ever become Dragoons,   
  
meaning..."  
  
"We would have never met," Julie finished.  
  
"And I would never have been created," Sakura added.  
  
"No! I won't let this be!" Bryant shouted, "I won't let him do this!"  
  
"There's got to be something we can do," Drake tried to think.  
  
Sakura knew what she must do. She gathered her courage and spoke up, "There is   
  
a way."  
  
"Sakura?" Bryant asked.  
  
"We follow him back and make sure he doesn't cause any more harm!" Sakura told   
  
her friends, "I've already lost two friends! I don't want a world where I never   
  
met any of you! I won't let this happen! Never!"  
  
"Sakura's right!" Julie agreed, "We've fought so hard for our future!"  
  
"We won't let anyone take it away from us!" David added.  
  
"We fight together until the end," Bryant smiled.  
  
The four Dragoons looked to one another and nodded in agreement. It was   
  
settled. They were to go back into the past, during the Dragon Campaign War.  
  
"If you all are so determined...I shall make it so," Kai told them, "I will use   
  
my power to send you back. But, you must understand. So many dangerous and   
  
perilous things await you there. It is a different world from the one you know   
  
now."  
  
"We understand," Sakura replied.  
  
"All right then. Stand side by side," Kai told them.  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
"Soa, almighty God...Lend to me your enormous strength of time to send these   
  
warriors to the time when Dragons and Winglies roamed the earth...The time of   
  
the Dragon Campaign War..." Kai spoke the incantation.  
  
The Dragoons glowed the colors of their Dragoon Spirits.  
  
"Everyone, be careful! Come back to me safely!" Drake told them.  
  
Without another word, the four Dragoons were transformed into four spheres of   
  
light that shot into the sky and into the far reaches of time.  
  
Kai was very weak after having used such a powerful spell. He felt slightly   
  
faint and fell into Drake's arms.  
  
"Kai! Are you all right?!" Drake asked him worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm fine..." he replied, "But...milady and her warriors..."  
  
"They're gone now," Drake reminded him, "Will they be all right?"  
  
"I don't know...I can only hope..." Kai said in an ominous tone. He really   
  
didn't know. They're fate was out of his hands.  
  
The four Dragoons, Julie, David, Bryant, and Sakura, were sent to the time of   
  
the Dragon Campaign War. They're new adventure had only just begun.   
  
Will they be able to stop the chains of fate from being broken? 


End file.
